


grow, but never die

by rottenboy (TechnicalTragedy)



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst and Porn, Crying, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, Love Confessions, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Inexperience, Sharing a Bed, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/rottenboy
Summary: Even if Robbie was in danger, he would never accept help from Sportacus. Sportacus finds out that that isn't necessarily true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse. welcome to sport elf/lazy gay hell all ye depraved folk. i feel your pain.

The crystal wakes Sportacus up. One minute he’s deep into REM, having a particularly pleasant dream about doing sick flips all over the place, and the next he’s sitting up stock-straight in bed with the feeling that someone is in danger. It’s pretty weird, honestly. The clock reads 1:00 AM, but nobody in town is ever awake this late. And yet the crystal buzzes against its assembly.

Sportacus hops up out of bed, changing quickly into his everyday outfit, and starts to check on the townsfolk.

After checking everyone, the crystal still hums. Sportacus stands in the middle of town, puzzled.

There’s only one person left in all of LazyTown, and even if Robbie was in trouble, he’d most likely never accept help from Sportacus. The crystal hums more insistently, as if sensing his hesitation and admonishing him for it.

Sportacus sighs and starts the walk to Robbie's lair. He isn't much in the mood for flipping around when he's only had five hours of sleep.

He makes his way to the hatch, and the crystal goes berserk, rattling against its assembly so hard that Sportacus is worried it will break. Apparently Robbie is in a whole lot of trouble.

Sportacus pulls at the hatch, expecting it to open as easily as it always does. But it doesn't budge. He tugs a little harder, to the same effect. He steps back, scratching his head in puzzlement. Robbie must have locked the hatch, for some reason. He's never done this before. It makes Sportacus deeply worried.

"Robbie?" Sportacus calls out, knowing Robbie has ways of hearing him from inside. "Are you okay?"

The night remains silent save for chirping crickets and the electrical buzz of the street lamps. Sportacus tries to open the hatch once again, but it's still locked up tight. Maybe Robbie just isn't in his lair? The crystal hums again to tell Sportacus he's wrong.

"Robbie, it's me, Sportacus. Are you home?" Sportacus calls again.

At length, a mechanical crackle splits the night. "Leave," Robbie's disembodied voice says, sounding weak and ragged. "Just go away."

The crystal rattles, and Sportacus puts a hand over it to try and make it calmer. It doesn't work, and in fact the crystal rattles more violently, due to Sportacus' own worry seeping into it. "I'm not going to leave," Sportacus says. "Can you let me in?"

"Leave me alone!" Robbie says, suddenly angry. "I don't want your help, Sportashithead. Just go back to your stupid blimp and those stupid kids and your stupid life and forget about me."

"Robbie-" Sportacus says.

"Go the fuck away!" Robbie bites out. His voice is shaking and Sportacus can hear him making small noises that sound like sobs. He's obviously not anywhere near okay.

Hearing him is breaking Sportacus' heart. "Robbie," he says, gentle. "Please let me in. I know you're strong and you don't need or want my help, but I can hear that you're hurting. At least let me come in so I can see if there's anything I could do."

"Why would I do that?" Robbie says. "You don't care. None of you care."

"Of course I care," Sportacus says, hurt that Robbie would think so little of him. "You're my friend."

The silence stretches on for long moments where Sportacus wonders if he'd said something wrong. But finally, the sound of the hatch unlocking reaches his ears. Sportacus perks up, prying the hatch open and climbing down into the lair beneath before Robbie has time to change his mind.

The first thing Sportacus notices is that it's darker than usual down in the lair. The only light is a bare bulb suspended over Robbie's workspace, where the man himself is curled on the ground.

Sportacus works his way over to Robbie, picking his way through the darkness and hoping he doesn't step on or trip over anything of importance. Robbie doesn't even look up when Sportacus comes close, just hugs his knees tight to his chest and waits for Sportacus to get to him. He's not wearing his usual attire, instead clothed in a threadbare t-shirt and a pair of dark purple briefs. Sportacus isn't sure how he can wear so little when it's so cold down here. His hair isn't gelled to within an inch of its life and the confident way he holds himself is gone entirely, replaced by the sad slump of his shoulders and tears still tracking down his cheeks. He looks the most disheveled Sportacus has ever seen and it makes his heart ache in a curious way.

"Robbie," Sportacus says. At a loss for what to do, he settles beside Robbie on the freezing floor. "I take it you are not having the best day."

This makes Robbie laugh, long and loud and somewhat desperate. He laughs so hard he starts crying, and then he's weeping and not laughing anymore and Sportacus feels awful. He puts an arm around Robbie, and without any encouragement, Robbie leans into him. Sportacus rubs circles into his skin, trying to comfort him as best he can. Robbie is pressing himself as close to Sportacus as he can, wanting as much contact as he can stand, and Sportacus wonders if Robbie has ever had someone to just hold him before. Sadly, he doubts it. Sportacus lifts one hand to stroke through Robbie's hair. All he can do is try to give Robbie all the affection he needs and deserves.

Eventually, the sobbing subsides, leaving only little hiccups as Robbie tries to calm down. He's still clinging to Sportacus, but neither of them particularly mind.

"You are so frustrating, Sportaflop," Robbie says without any real heat behind the words.

Sportacus laughs, quiet and gentle, petting Robbie idly. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

Robbie burrows into Sportacus, hiding his face in his chest. He mumbles something unintelligible, which Sportacus considers a no. Sportacus feels confident that affection is the path to making Robbie happy and safe, so he doesn't move. He plays with Robbie's hair, his rounded human ears, his long fingers, and gradually, like the movement of a glacier, the tension bleeds from Robbie's body.

"You ready to get off the floor?" Sportacus says.

After a pause, Robbie nods. "Not sure if I can, though. My ass is numb and my legs are asleep."

Sportacus laughs and helps Robbie to his feet. They make their way through Robbie's lair, back to the bedroom he rarely uses, and toward the bed. Sportacus attempts to lay Robbie down, but Robbie clings to him with surprising strength and Sportacus goes down with him.

"You're, ahem, you're here now," Robbie says. "Would you mind staying?"

Sportacus melts at the cautious hope in Robbie's voice, and begins to adjust their positions so it'll be more comfortable. Their legs slot between each other, Robbie wrapped around Sportacus like he's afraid that if he lets go he'll disappear. Sportacus can't bring himself to care about how tight he's being held, just makes sure Robbie knows he's here now, and he'll be here later.

"Thank you," Robbie says eventually, sounding like the words pain him. "I, uh, I guess I appreciate it."

Sportacus, emboldened, kisses Robbie's forehead. "I've got you, Robbie."

Robbie snorts, but Sportacus can see his face turn bright red even through the darkness. "Shut up and go to sleep, Sportasap."

And, without qualm or complaint, he does, content in the knowledge that while Robbie in his arms, he is safe.

  
\- - -

  
Sportacus wakes up to Robbie staring at him with big eyes. At some point, a light must've been flicked on, because everything is brighter, though not by much. Sportacus can make out the minute details of Robbie: his long eyelashes, his barely-there freckles, the creases at the corners of his eyes, the way his lips are just a little bit chapped. He's never been this close to Robbie before, but something about their nearness is making Sportacus' heart thrum in his chest. The compulsion to kiss Robbie is strong, and Sportacus finds himself leaning forward before he can stop himself. When he realizes this, of course, he stops in his tracks, blinking in the face of Robbie's wild expression.

"Hello," Sportacus whispers, feeling abruptly awkward in this intimate bubble of quiet.

Robbie doesn't quite smile, but he visibly relaxes. "Um. Hi." He seems to take stock of their situation, noticing that they're still all over each other, though he makes no move to untangle them. He adjusts one of his hands so that he has a more secure grip on Sportacus, then awkwardly clears his throat. "This. Ugh. This is very embarrassing for me," Robbie says.

Sportacus begins to stroke his thumb over Robbie's hip, finding himself enamored with the softness of his skin. "It is?" Sportacus says absently.

"What, this isn't really fucking awkward to you, Sportaloser?" Robbie says, sharp. He's tensing up again.

"Not in the least," Sportacus says. "I am finding it very comforting to be this close to you." He flattens his hand against Robbie's hip, hoping it will help Robbie calm down again.

Robbie shivers almost imperceptibly and swallows. "Are all elves this, well, touchy?" he says.

Sportacus shrugs as best he can in the cramped space. "No. In Elven society, it is considered rude to do half of the things we've done if it isn't with-" he cuts himself off, flashing back to his youth and the denial of this easy, comfortable touch.

"If it isn't with what?" Robbie presses. His fingers curl against Sportacus' back.

"Well," Sportacus says. He takes a measured breath, realizing his heart is beating harder than a low-stress situation like this calls for. "Elves are not meant to, um, touch each other. It isn't seen as socially acceptable to be affectionate unless it is in the privacy of your own home, and the person you are with is your lover. You aren't really supposed to touch family much, either." He can't look Robbie in the eyes as he says this, feeling like he's revealing too much about himself. He's been away from Elven culture for years, now, but the effect the lack of touch had on his childhood still affects him even today, at times.

A beat of silence follows Sportacus' words. "Are we," Robbie hesitates. "By Elven standards, does this mean that we're lovers?"

Sportacus huffs out a laugh. "By Elven standards, we should've been married years ago due to all the touching we engage in."

"Oh," Robbie says. Sportacus looks to him, finally, and he's blushing, but his gaze is unwavering on Sportacus. Robbie's tongue darts out to wet his lips, and Sportacus watches the movement. "Oh," Robbie says again.

They look at each other, and time slows to a halt. Robbie's eyes are locked onto Sportacus, pupils blown, and Sportacus is struck, not for the first time, by how gorgeous Robbie is. He made peace with his attraction to Robbie years ago, but now it comes back with a vengeance, leaving Sportacus floundering in it. Sportacus' hand on Robbie's hip shifts to his lower back, pressing to feel the knobs of his spine. Robbie blinks several times in rapid succession. His own hand trails up into Sportacus' hair, winding through the curls and thumbing over the tips of his ears. Sportacus' breath catches at the contact with what Robbie couldn't possibly have known is as sensitive as it is. Intrigued, Robbie runs a finger over the shell of Sportacus' ear. Sportacus starts to purr, feeling shameful for doing so, but the feeling of pleasure is powerful.

"Robbie," Sportacus breathes.

Those deft fingers slip back into Sportacus' hair, an imitation of how Sportacus was petting Robbie the night before. "Yes?" Robbie says.

Sportacus' eyes flutter open. "Can you please kiss me?"

Robbie exhales sharply. "Thought you'd never ask," he says.

They meet in the middle. It isn't a perfect kiss, not with Sportacus' inexperience, but Robbie's lips are soft, his fingers tighten in Sportacus' hair and pull him closer, his leg nudges further between Sportacus' thighs, and Sportacus feels like his insides are being twisted into ropes. Robbie parts from him for a moment in order to correct their mouths, then presses back with more force. Sportacus yields to him, taking comfort in the fact that Robbie seems to know just what he's doing. Sportacus clutches at Robbie's back, needing them closer, needing more of Robbie, reveling in the fact that he can have this, he can touch without shame or fear, that Robbie is holding him like he's precious. He's lightheaded, only somewhat from lack of oxygen, and Robbie's fingers brushing against his ear cause Sportacus to whine high in his throat, still purring like an engine.

Robbie pulls back to pant, and Sportacus presses kisses to any part of Robbie that he can reach. "Do elves purr?" Robbie says breathlessly.

"Not often," Sportacus says between kisses, "but yes."

"Not often?" Robbie parrots, fingers tightening in Sportacus' hair as he kisses along Robbie's neck.

Sportacus bites gently, not sure where the urge to do so comes from, but curious when it draws a pleased noise from Robbie. "Mostly during sex. Ears trigger it pretty quickly. Or when an elf is just very happy."

Robbie groans. "Fuck, Sport. You know from personal experience?"

"For an affectionless society, elf sex education is top of the line," Sportacus says. "Did you just call me Sport?"

"Your name is too damn long," Robbie says. He tugs on Sportacus' hair, making him raise his head and meet Robbie's eyes. "Have you never done this before?"

Sportacus grins. "Which part of it?"

"The whole thing. Making out, sex, whatever his is turning into," Robbie says.

"I told you, we weren't supposed to touch people. I got a little bit of experience with the kissing part before I came to LazyTown, but that was one time and I've never gone further than that," Sportacus tells him, not sure if Robbie's widening eyes are a good or bad sign.

"You've never had sex before?" Robbie says.

Sportacus feels suddenly ashamed of his own lack of knowledge. He tries to pull away, but Robbie's hold on him is tight enough that he knows he's meant to stay. "No, I haven't," he says. "Is- Is that a problem?"

Robbie kisses him chastely. "It's not a problem, it isn't. I just haven't been with a virgin in years. I'll have to be more careful than usual."

Sportacus blushes. "Oh," he says. "So I was right in thinking your intention was sex?"

"Do you not want to?" Robbie says. His grip on Sportacus lessens. "Because if you don't want to, I'm not going to-"

"I want to," Sportacus interrupts. "I just needed to make sure we were on the same page."

Robbie's smile is all teeth. "Is that so? Interesting."

Sportacus leans in and kisses him again, wanting to get back that same fire that had been in them before. Robbie responds eagerly, one hand going to hitch Sportacus' leg up over his waist. Sportacus whimpers as his dick is pressed up against Robbie's thigh, only just now realizing that they're both hard or getting there rapidly. Robbie grinds their erections together, cursing against Sportacus' mouth while Sportacus struggles to breathe.

"Shit, shit. You're so beautiful, just for me. I want to fuck you so bad, I want you to fuck me. What do you want, tell me and you can have it all, anything you want," Robbie babbles.

Sportacus pulls at Robbie's shirt, not able to get any leverage from their closeness. "Naked," he says. "I want to feel you."

Robbie nods, and they begin the struggle of undressing. Robbie's shirt is easily discarded, but Sportacus' outfit is a little more difficult. He'd slept in his clothes, his shoes and hat lost in the night, but the rest of it obstinately refusing to come off. Sportacus pulls his shirt halfway off before Robbie has his hand splayed over his abs, and by the time the shirt falls to the floor Robbie is thumbing over his nipples.

"Robbie, Robbie," Sportacus says, fumbling with his pants.

An irritated expression crosses Robbie's face and he disentangles himself from Sportacus, shucking his blue pants and tossing them across the room. "What do you need?" Robbie says. His hands are running over Sportacus' thighs, over his ass, up his chest, anywhere that isn't Sportacus' erection.

"I need you," Sportacus says. "I don't know, I can't, there's so much."

Robbie can't help himself any longer, wraps a hand around the base of Sportacus' dick just to feel him twitch. "You have to tell me, I need to know," Robbie says. He watches as a wet patch gathers on the blue fabric of Sportacus' underwear, one thumb trailing the underside of his shaft.

"I don't know!" Sportacus cries, bucking up into Robbie's hand. "You, you, I want you."

"Do you want to fuck me?" Robbie asks. He leans over Sportacus, still toying with his dick, but wanting to toy with all of him. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Sportacus lets out a low moan, gasping for breath as Robbie touches him. "Robbie," he says.

"Want me to suck you off? Eat you out? Make you come in your underwear and send you home with your mess?" Robbie says. He grabs Sportacus' thighs, hitches them up on top of his so his legs are spread wide. "Do you want me to make you scream? Fuck you on just my fingers until you can't take it anymore? Play with your ears and pull on your hair?"

"Robbie," Sportacus whines brokenly, reaching down to touch himself but his hands are pulled away, pinned to the bed by Robbie's. It would be easy enough to shake the grip off but Sportacus isn't thinking clearly right now, just needs anything to happen before he implodes.

Robbie ruts up against Sportacus, delighting in the way Sportacus exhales, pushing down into him to get more contact. "Come on, Sporty. There's a million ways we could do this, but you need to tell me what you want me to do."

Sportacus squeezes Robbie's hands. "I want whatever you want," he says. "Robbie, please."

"What if I want to rip your heart out? What if I want to cut you open and turn you inside out?" Robbie moves, pinning Sportacus' hands above his head so Robbie has a better angle to grind against him. "I'm the villain, Sport. What if what I wanted was for you to go away and never come back?"

Sportacus takes labored breaths, but the live wire tension that had been running through him is somewhat calmed. He blinks up at Robbie and fixes him with a gentle look. "I wouldn't leave," Sportacus says. "Robbie, I'm not going to leave. I want to be here with you. You aren't an evil man, and you aren't a villain."

Robbie halts entirely, still leaning over Sportacus, and they stare at each other for a long moment. Robbie closes his eyes, breathing shakily, and then he leans down to kiss Sportacus, soft and sorry where seconds earlier he'd been vicious and angry. He nods once they're parted, sitting up. "Okay," he says, "okay."

"Are you alright?" Sportacus says.

"Yeah," Robbie says. "I'm fine. I'm okay. I want to ride you. Is that good with you?"

Sportacus is only a little startled by the change in subject, but he nods. "You sure?" he says, just to be sure.

Robbie smiles, and this time it's genuine. "Positive," he says. He leans over to the side table and roots around until he comes up with a bottle of lube. "You're a virgin, so you most likely don't have an STD, and I'm clean, so can we just forgo the condom?"

All the elf sex ed that Sportacus had learned rankles against the idea of going without protection. "Isn't it safer to use one? Especially for the first time?" Sportacus says.

Robbie turns pink, biting his lip. "Yes, I just. I want to feel you. It's stupid, I know. I just thought-"

Sportacus slides a hand down Robbie's side comfortingly, and his mouth closes with a click. "It's okay. We can do that, if it's what you want. You would know better than I do."

Awkwardly, Robbie nods, and sets the lube down next to Sportacus. "Did your sex ed class teach you how to finger someone?" he teases.

"I've done it to myself plenty of times. How different can it be with someone else?" Sportacus says. Robbie chokes on his own spit, and Sportacus holds back a laugh as he slicks his fingers up. "Can you take your underwear off for me? As much as I like the color on you, they'll need to come off for this."

Robbie complies wordlessly, kicking the purple briefs off to the side. Sportacus sits up with him and gestures for him to lie on his belly. Once more, Robbie does so quickly and quietly. Sportacus runs his dry hand over Robbie's back, down to his ass. He holds onto Robbie's hip and rubs his fingers over Robbie's hole. Pressing in, Sportacus listens to Robbie sigh and watches as he goes limp. Sportacus is careful as he prepares Robbie, only adding another finger when Robbie is practically begging him to.

"I'm not some wilting flower, you could go a little faster," Robbie complains.

"I don't want to hurt you," Sportacus says.

Robbie groans in frustration and pushes himself back on Sportacus' fingers. "Fucking a snail would be quicker than this."

"Well, if you've been fucking snails, that's your business, but I'm going to make completely certain that you won't get hurt," Sportacus says.

"I didn't know you were capable of saying- oh fuck, finally," Robbie sighs when Sportacus retracts his fingers. "Can you just fuck me? Really, shove your cock in me, please. I'm barely even hard anymore, you took so damn long."

Sportacus smears lube all over his dick while Robbie goes on, sighing as the edge is taken off a little. "Do you want to be on your back or your front?" Sportacus asks, cutting off some tangent Robbie was on.

Robbie flips himself over and pushes Sportacus onto his back, kneeling over him. "Don't you remember? I'm going to ride you." He reaches back to take hold of Sportacus' dick, lowering himself onto it without hesitation. He groans as he sinks down, and Sportacus just works on breathing until Robbie's ass is flush against Sportacus' hips. "God damn, you have such a nice dick, Sport," Robbie says. He raises himself experimentally, stealing Sportacus' careful breathing away. "You fill me up so good, you don't even know. I wish I could sit on your cock forever, show you just how torturous it is to go so slow."

Sportacus twitches his hips upward, catching Robbie off guard enough that he moans and starts to fuck himself in earnest. Obscenities spill from his mouth, and Sportacus just holds on, focusing on not blowing his load in five seconds.

"You're so fucking good, Sportacus," Robbie says. "You're too good, you make me want to be so much better, you make me feel unworthy."

"Is now the time for this conversation?" Sportacus gets out, thrusting up to meet Robbie. He feels the purr rumbling through his chest, feels the whole world condensing down to just him and Robbie and the tension building in his spine.

Robbie's thighs are trembling, barely able to lift him up anymore. "Yes," Robbie pants. "You're so beautiful and so fucking amazing and I'm just me, I'm just Rotten but you're here and holy fuck, your dick is in me and I'm losing my mind."

Finally Sportacus has to shift them around, picking Robbie up effortlessly and dropping him onto his back. He pushes back in with the intention to fuck Robbie into the mattress. "You're not rotten, Robbie. You're gorgeous and so much more than you think," Sportacus says. He's chasing his orgasm, and as Robbie rants about how great he thinks Sportacus is, it's driving him up the wall.

"Fuck me, fuck me, Sporty. Make me feel it, never let me forget it," Robbie says. "Shit, shit, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love you." Sportacus' eyes shoot open, but Robbie's are squeezed closed, tears slipping down his face.

"You love me?" Sportacus says. He slows down, trying to let Robbie answer.

Robbie's hand darts out, grabbing Sportacus' shoulder, his face, knitting into his hair. "Don't you fucking dare slow down," he growls. Sportacus picks the pace back up, knowing he'll catch hell for it if he doesn't. "Yes, yes, yes, I love you. I'm a fucking idiot who fell in love with you but right now I want you to fuck me until I don't remember my own name, please, please."

Sportacus redoubles his efforts, holding Robbie down and fucking him as hard as he can. He's purring like an earthquake, feeling torn asunder and flayed for all to see. "Robbie," he says, "Robbie, Robbie, Robbie, Robbie," until the word has no meaning, until nothing has meaning, until Robbie is crying and coming and Sportacus is shouting the word, desperate for release.

Robbie rubs his fingers over Sportacus' ear, cups his chin, pulls him closer with his legs. "I love you so fucking much, Sportacus," he whispers, cutting through the fog of need and getting straight to Sportacus.

Everything turns white, stars exploding and universes collapsing while Robbie holds Sportacus.

Later, they lay together, overheated despite the cold lair, just breathing while come dries on their bodies. Several times, Sportacus takes a breath like he's going to speak, and then changes his mind, unwilling to break up the calm. They need a shower, they need breakfast, they need to discuss what happened last night, they need to talk, they need to figure out what all this means, but right now everything is okay. Right now they're in a limbo where everything meant something and nothing at the same time.

"I love you, too," Sportacus says, finally.

Robbie doesn't say anything, but his hand finds Sportacus' and won't let go, and it's enough.


End file.
